Capt
by Erry-kun
Summary: Daichi ada untuk menghangatkan hatinya tatkala Chikara menggeram kesal memaki dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Daichi/Chikara.


**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 **Capt © Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: ooc, typo, canon, slash.**

* * *

 **Capt**

 **.: DaiChika :.**

* * *

Sudah hampir selama lima menit Ennoshita Chikara terus bergeming di depan cermin yang memantulkan jelas wajah penuh peluhnya saat ini, membiarkan air yang mengucur deras menerpa kedua telapak tangannya yang nyaris tanpa reaksi berarti. Untuk hanya sekedar mencuci tangan, seharusnya dia tidak perlu berdiam diri selama itu. Beberapa laki-laki sebaya berpakaian olah raga yang berlalu-lalang keluar dan masuk juga tidak sama sekali menyita perhatiannya. Jika diperhatikan, alisnya semakin lama semakin mengerut, menyatu dalam luapan emosinya yang tercampur aduk.

Mereka _menang_ , mereka baru saja menang; memukul mundur Wakunan dan membuka jalan kemenangan bagi Karasuno untuk semakin melangkah maju menuju nomor satu. Pertandingan ini cukup spesial bagi Chikara karena dirinya banyak ambil bagian di dalamnya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak lebih karena Sawamura Daichi cidera hingga tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan.

Bergerak mendekat pada keran air, Chikara menampung sedikit air melalui tangkupan kedua telapak tangannya; sedikit kasar dirinya membasuh wajahnya sendiri. Ada emosi yang meluap darinya, bersama air mata yang meleleh bercampur dengan air keran yang dia basuhkan. Pandangannya mengeras, menatap bayangannya sendiri di atas permukaan cermin seolah melihat manusia paling payah di dunia.

Mereka _memang_ menang, tapi Chikara melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan. Dia tidak sama sekali memainkan peran sebagai _pengganti_ Daichi dengan baik, hal ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Teman-teman setim menyimpan kepercayaan penuh padanya, tapi Chikara tidak bisa memegang teguh amanat itu dengan baik.

Chikara mematikan aliran air tepat ketika sebuah tepukan ringan memukul kepalanya secara hangat. Tawa yang ringan dan senyuman yang menenangkan adalah yang muncul di kedua penglihatannya tatkala menoleh secara refleks ke belakang. Daichi berdiri di sana, tetap menepuk-nepuk kepalanya selama beberapa detik hingga akhirnya dia membuka suara lagi kemudian, " _Ternyata benar_ , ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, Chikara memandanginya seraya nyaris melamun. Pelipis Daichi masih tampak memar namun senyumannya tetap tampak sebijak ini. Benar bodoh jika dia berpikir bisa begitu saja menandingi seorang Daichi, masih terlalu cepat seribu tahun, andai kata. Chikara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk membongkar betapa pengecutnya dia pada orang lain, tapi suara ramah Daichi membuatnya berpikir dua kali, "Aku tidak melakukan semuanya dengan baik di pertandingan tadi," Chikara berujar nyaris menggeram, Daichi menangkap betul betapa kesalnya adik kelasnya ini.

"Omong kosong," Daichi berjalan ke sebelahnya, bersandar pada wastafel. "Permainanmu bahkan membuatku bisa tetap beristirahat dengan tenang untuk menyembuhkan luka ini. Kalian bahkan membawa kemenangan, ini hadiah yang menakjubkan."

"Tapi, Daichi- _san_ ," Chikara bergumam, tetap enggan menyatukan tatapannya dengan sang lawan. "Aku tidak melakukannya sebaik _kau_."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menjadi _aku_?" Daichi membalas, sedikit diselingi tawa.

"E-eh ... tapi, aku menggantikanmu."

"Kau _tidak_ menggantikanku," Daichi berujar, ringan namun tetap bernada tegas. "Kau berdiri sebagai dirimu sendiri."

"A-ah ... tapi—" Chikara membalas sedikit ragu, "Aku sedikit malu menceritakan ini, Daichi- _san_ —tapi mereka, kelas dua, terus membicarakan bahwa aku adalah kapten selanjutnya. Ini membuatku merasa harus mengejar Daichi- _san_ , kemudian menyadari betapa jauh perbedaanku denganmu," Chikara memasang senyum getir. "Orang sepertiku bahkan tidak pantas membayangkan suatu saat bisa menjadi kapten."

Daichi bergeming selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya berujar, "Ennoshita," dia menaruh sebelah tangannya di bahu yang lebih muda, membuat Chikara mau tidak mau menoleh cepat padanya. " _Aku_ bukan ukuran untuk menjadi kapten yang hebat," katanya. "Setiap orang punya caranya sendiri untuk menjadi lebih baik. Kau akan menemukannya dan kemudian memperjuangkannya. Tidak salah melihat orang lain untuk membakar semangatmu. Tapi, ingat bahwa kau adalah Ennoshita Chikara, _bukan_ orang lain."

Chikara terpana selama beberapa detik, sesuatu pada tatapan dan kata-kata Daichi sepertinya mengandung sihir, memukaunya dalam geming. Chikara membuka matanya begitu lebar nyaris tanpa sadar, membuat tatapan manis lugu yang memikat. Daichi bergerak mendekat tatkala kesadaran tidak sepenuhnya menguasai otak Chikara, tahu-tahu napas mereka telah menyatu dan pekikan yang nyaris lolos dari bibir Chikara telah lebih dulu tersumpal.

Tidak pernah sama sekali Chikara membayangkan bahwa Daichi akan melakukan ini; memberinya kecupan ringan. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan, tapi Chikara tidak sama sekali menjauh atau menendang Daichi karena berlaku seenaknya. Wajahnya terasa begitu panas ketika Daichi melepaskan tautan mereka, tersenyum ramah seperti tidak sehabis melakukan apa-apa.

"Lakukan yang terbaik," Daichi berujar lagi, tidak mengindahkan reaksi Chikara sama sekali. "Hingga nanti kau akan menjadi Kapten Ennoshita yang dikagumi, _bukan_ sebagai pengganti Daichi atau semacamnya."

Begitu ringan, langkah Daichi menjauh satu per satu tercipta. Bersama tubuhnya yang menghilang setelah bunyi pintu toilet yang ditutup pelan, Chikara merasakan lututnya melemas hingga pinggangnya harus disandarkan pada wastafel. _Apa maksudnya itu?_ Kenapa Daichi menciumnya? Apa kapten harus seperti itu?—tidak, tentu saja, 'kan? Lalu, kenapa?

Nyaris tiga menit melamunkan tentang apa maksud dari perlakuan Daichi padanya itu, tidak sama sekali berhasil membuat Chikara menemukan titik terang. Persetan dengan itu, yang jelas, sekarang jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang seperti sedang melakukan pertandingan. Jika boleh, entah kenapa, Chikara ingin sekali berlari megejar Daichi dan memeluknya dari belakang. Lebih gila lagi, dia ingin ciuman itu lagi, lebih dalam kalau bisa—

— _tunggu_! Apa yang dia pikirkan? Chikara sepertinya kehilangan akal sehatnya, salahkan Daichi soal itu.

Tidak begitu jauh dari pintu toilet tersebut, Daichi tampak membenturkan dahinya sendiri ke tembok, persetan dengan keadaannya yang sedang cidera. Ekspresinya tampak sulit dijelaskan, emosinya berkecamuk dari dalam meskipun tidak terlalu mempengaruhi penampilan luarnya secara keseluruhan. Satu hal yang saat itu terngiang-ngiang di otaknya adalah,

' _Kenapa aku menciumnya?!_ '

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Apa iniii :"D pair apa ini :"D maapkan aku, suga /kenapasuga/

Saya terhipnotis betapa cinnamon rollsnya seorang Ennoshita Chikara hingga akhirnya fanfik ini tercipta /plak/ :""D apalagi senyum dia habis dipuji _nice recieve_ sama noya...ugh sungguh manis manis anu /plak/ semoga anak manis ini makin ternotis /eaaa

Oke, sekian dari saya, kritik dan sarannya jangan sungkan masukan ke kotak _review_ kawan-kawan, terima kasih banyak ya!


End file.
